Hate CH2
by Jack019283
Summary: A hero has come to save a poor child. Miles may have only one friend in this world, but Something's in the way. As the freakish robots appear in the forest, the hero must be strong, but is he strong enough?


**Hey it is me again! So I dissited to make a chapter 2 of Hate sorry for the wait I'm just got home a week ago and school and stuff and I'm typing on my phone** **so it is a little hard to type for me. Hope you understand.**

**I do not own Sonic SEGA does.**

* * *

I remember when my village was a scary place to live. I was called names and I would be beaten up by people much older then me. No one saw anything of me except a freak of nature, but my parents always loved me, That was until when they met a horrible fate.

I can clearly remember the day when the house was burning down, only I don't know when it was. Everything I knew and had was taken from me. I didn't even have time to get my shoes, and every memory of my parents, plus everyone that hates me for who I am. . . I don't know what's worse, have everyone hate you, or the loss of your parents.

I guess God hates me too, and to show it he gave me two tails instead of just one, and for that everyone hates me, but where did the deed of taking everything away from me come from?

My feet are so cold, it reminds me of how I could be home with my parents, and feel their arms around me so the boom in the sky doesn't scare me, and those three men would have their lives, and so I don't have to die in the cold snow, or maybe this robot won't kill me. Only if these days didn't happen.

As dead as I feel, I can't run anymore. Everything is darker around me. The ghostly screams of the robot are around me. After a few attempts to get up and run, I finnly except my fate. The red glow above his head is all that I can see. His scream rings in my head. I close my eyes and think of haven.

As the sound of mudder sinks through. I hear a scream but it wasn't me. I open my eyes, standing tall and strong, a hedgehog! With a blade throught the bleeding robot. He pulls the blade out of the robot's chest, cutting the red glowing gem from the wire and slaming it against a tree, shattering it into bits. I watch the robot fall, its blood painting the snow a dark red, it's looks almost _doll _like. He has two tails like me and the blood I question. . . _How can a robot bleed? _I notice his claws, sharp and covered in blood

I take my attention to the hedgehog. Looking into the eyes of the three dead men. He quickly prays for the souls to be in haven.

The snow falls faster, the air gets cooler. I sneeze and the hedgehog notices me. The snow fall slows down minutes later, and he points a hand gun at me.

_"No. . . Please!" _I scream, as if it will prevent him from shooting.

My eyes cloused ready for the pain or even for my death. I don't care anymore! I sit and cry from the fear of my death, but I don't want to suffer this world of hate.

I hear him walking closer to me. I'm scared to open my eyes, but I slowly open them, one after an other. I realize that he is slowly kneeling down toward me. He puts his gun down, along with the blood red blade.

His emerald eyes wide with worry. "I. . . I'm so sorry little guy I-

My tears roll down my face, I try my hardest to hid my tails. I can't stop from crying, I know he will hurt me. I try to move away slowly.

Yet he notices. "Hey it's okey, I won't hurt you." He says.

I stop my attempt. ". . .Really. . . You mean it?"

"I promise, what's your name?" The hedgehog asks.

I try to stop from crying. "Miles. . . Miles Prower." I say.

"Miles?-"_  
_

He suddenly truns his head, and something tackles him. It screeches and screams, and I notice the blade that he put down was gone. I look back again to see the robot already dead, and he does the same thing to the glowing gem as the other one.

He walks back revealing a claw mark on the side of his face!

I gasp. "Don't worry about it." He says, "I'm more worried about you little guy, come on it's not safe here!"

He picks me up and begins to walk somewhere I can't tell. He keeps my face covered from the snow. Over bushes and around trees we go on and on. Finally he sets me down near a fire. He raps me around a blanket, making sure I'm warm. I am happy that he cares, but I don't know if the hedgehog can save me.

As he raps me in the blanket I smile a little. "Thank you mister." I say.

He smiles back. "You'er vary welcome little guy. Names Sonic by the way Sonic The Hedgehog."

_(Sonic?) _Suddenly I remember a story my daddy telling me a story of "The Fastest Thing Alive" and how he singlehandedly destroyed a factory of an evil man. That day the man of the factory declared war. "The Fastest Thing Alive" was the name for, but his name was Sonic! (Could it be?!)

He sits down nexted to me "So where are your parents little guy? Can I take you to them?"

"_My_ _parents?" _I cough loud and painfully. I can't answer his question, my vision begins to blur by my tears, and all that can come out of my mouth are puffs of air.

Though out of everything that I didn't say, it seems like he knows.

"Are you lost?" he asks.

Words finally came out of me. "Yes! And I don't know where my parents are! And the last time I saw them was at my village! And the village is. . . gone! And it's cold! And scary! And. . . And-"

"_Gone? Gone where?"_

My taers fall in the cold snow, my words seem frail, I can't hear myself. "It was-"

I can't take it anymore, I breath heavily and cry.

The hedgehog swears. "_Damnit Robotnik! First the Tails dolls now this?!"_

I look up at him with confusion. (Who?)_  
_

He takes off his jacket. "Here," he says sliding it on me and raps me in the blankit again. "You must be cold! How long have you been out here?"

"I don't know, but I remember it happening on a Tuesday."

He eyes widen. "You've been out here for three days?!"

"I guess so." I say.

He stairs at me and says nothing. His eyes seemed to be fixed at something from really far away. Although for some reason I begain to feel as if he has found out.

(Oh no)

I stare into the snow saddly. "You noticed, didn't you?"

He looks back. "What? Oh yeah I-"

"You'er going to hurt me aren't you?"

"What? No! Of course not! Why would you think that?!"

"Because everyone eles does, they always hurt me and call me names becaues I have two tails!"

He knees down with his arms crossed and his eyes shut. I stare down at the snow my cold wet face dripping with tears.

I feel a hand on my shoulder. "Hey," Sonic says.

I trun to him. "I'm really sorry for what's going on, but I would never do that to you. You'er a kid for Christ sack! No one should do that to you! And I would never hurt a child like you!

"Really?" I sniff

He nods, "Of course."

We hear a scary scream. Sonic truns, fear sinks in myself.

He swears, getting up and reloading his gun he stands. Aiming his gun around us.

"We got to get out of here!" he says to me.

I don't have the strangth to move. The sound of the of the so called _"Tails Dolls" _fills the area. The red lights are everywhere!

"Sonic!" I cry "I'm scared!"

He truns toward me. "Don't worry little bro, I'll get us out of here!"

He turns back, his arms widened, creating a shield to keep me safe.

"Come On TDs! This is who you want! Come on I'll take you all on!" He yells.

He seems so confident, but the battle of one agains a pack has not declared a winner just yet.

* * *

**this the end of chapter 2 of Hate, once again sorry it took so long but if you wish to see more send me a review. Thanks for reading.**

**I do not own Sonic, SEGA rightful owner**


End file.
